


Be My Honeypie [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purest, goofiest spun-sugar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Honeypie [Vid]

**Title:** "Be My Honeypie"  
 **Artist:** The Weepies  
 **Length:** 2:10

**[Download in Quicktime format at MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?ki54h1ex3eblvww)** (17 MB)


End file.
